New To This World
by Ookami3
Summary: Rin, an eighteen year old princess needs to find a Prince within three weeks or her parents will organise and arranged marriage. At the perfect timing, the Western Lands send in a person to collect Rin to meet a certain Demon prince. Rin/Sesshie and Inu/K


A/N: Hello, this is on of my new fics and I've had this idea for heaps long. And so I've decided to put it up on this site since I just found it. Also can people tell me what the OOC stands for and the other stuff? I know A/N is author's note, but what is A'U? I have no idea in that kinda stuff so could you please explain to me in a review or something? Hopefully you can help me. Anyway, hope ya enjoy!  
  
New To This World  
  
Chapter 1: The Hell With Marriage  
  
Disclaimer: (Nearly forgot this) Of course I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's characters, but there will be some characters I made up so they ARE mine!!! ^_-  
  
***  
  
The rising sun was glistening with its summer influence, a perfect day for a walk in the gardens. Or perhaps even a ride. Rin, an eighteen year old princess was at that time of the year again. Having to go through hell for a marriage. And she downright hated it. And what's the best part? She only had three weeks to find one before her parents would organise an arranged marriage.  
  
Sighing, Rin opened up the curtains fully and started to get dressed for a day outside. Wearing a casual dress, with the colour of a light ocean blue and small frills on the edges. That was as casual as her mother would let her be. Making sure her bed wasn't too messy, Rin left her room to meet her mother downstairs in their living room.  
  
  
The queen was sitting peacefully in a comfortable antique chair, with her husband at her side in another. They were talking softly, as if they didn't want to have another hear their conversation. Rin made sure they could hear her footsteps, as the queen and king looked towards her with a rare smile. "Rin, darling, please have a seat. We have interesting news to tell you." Her mother said, Rin nodding shyly and taking a seat in front of them in a small oak stool.  
  
"We have received news that the Prince from the Western Lands are interested in taking your hand in marriage. And a person is coming right now to come and see if you would like to meet him." She finished with an excited voice, Rin's eyes widening. And here comes the best part… she thought grimly as her father continued on where her mother left off, "And you do know about the Western lands if course?"   
  
He asked her gently, Rin shaking her head curiously. She didn't know why they were so excited about this news. This was like all the other times, right? "Remember when I told you once about those demons, Rin?" He said, Rin's eyes growing wider again. "Demons? You're going to make me marry a demon?!!" She asked incredulously, her mother and father trying to calm her down.   
  
"Rin, yes they are demons but they will not hurt you nor treat you with disrespect!" Her mother insisted, Rin frowning. "But, mother, demons are hideous!" Rin said with a desperate tone. She'd once seen a toad demon watching her intently before, when she was outside picking her favourite flowers. Glowing red eyes, ugly green skin and pimples or lumps everywhere. Rin shuddered at the thought of marrying someone like that.   
  
"I will definitely not-"   
  
They were suddenly interrupted by the shouting of terrified guards outside, as the three stood quickly to see what was happening. A guard made it to them, panting a looking pale as ever as the queen demanded what was the problem. "Your majesty, we apologize for this interruption but there is a person on a beast coming right towards us!" He explained quickly, the king, going by the name of Akikazu, looked stern and nodded to the guard.   
  
"Gather the rest of the guards and bring your most powerful weapons with you. I will greet this beast now." Rin and Queen Yaeko gasped as the king swiftly went passed the frantic guard to the outside, Rin and Yaeko following quickly. As the three stood with worried glances, they did see it coming straight for them. Something that looked like a white tiger, only more vicious, and a female in unusual clothing came suddenly down to land right in front of them.  
  
The second after that at least fifty guards came marching out to surround the strange girl with weapons raised, as she looked at them with raised eyebrows. "And good morning to you all too." She said a little too casually for their comfort. Akikazu cleared his throat and before he could threaten her, she was on the ground with on knee down and the other up and bowed with an arm across in front of her, as everyone looked at her with a weird gaze.   
  
After greeting the king, she stood up with a smile which couldn't have gone unnoticed by anyone. "I believe that you are king Akikazu, am I correct?" She asked with a chirpy tone, Akikazu looking a little surprised as he answered her. "Yes, I am the king here. And you are?" He asked, Kagome rolling up her left sleeve to show him a marking on her shoulder which represented the Western Land's logo.   
  
"I am Kagome, princess of the West. I've been assigned to come here to pick up a princess to meet the eldest son of the West." She said, not loosing that cheerful look as the guards let down their defensive pose as the queen soon smiled. "You were very quick, we only received the news half an hour ago." She said, Kagome nodding as she spotted a shy little Rin. King Akikazu extended a hand out to her, Kagome taking it gratefully and shaking hands with the queen as well as Akikazu smiled.   
  
"We are honoured to meet you, Kagome. this is our daughter Rin, who shall be meeting your Prince soon." He said, gesturing to Rin who blushed slightly, Kagome smiling at her with a warm glow in her eyes. "She's very beautiful, your Majesty." She said softly while bowing deeply to Rin who just blushed even more. Yaeko looked very excitedly as she told the guards that they could return to their assigned watches.   
  
Kagome blinked when something nudged her on the leg, smiling as she found her ride nuzzling her. The king, queen and princess looked shocked at the sudden appearance. "Kirara." Kagome said, and the little cat demon untransformed to sit on her shoulder. Amazed, the king gasped a little as Rin smiled at how cute it was. "My little companion here is Kirara, she 's a cat demon and she's my favourite to ride."   
  
Kagome explained, as Kirara purred and nuzzled her neck. Scratching her behind the ears, Rin timidly said something for the first time. "Kagome-san, are you a demon too?" She asked, Kagome shaking her head. "No, I'm a normal human just like you. And Kagome is fine, I'm no one that important." She giggled, Rin's smile widening. The queen gasped. "I should get Rin dressed up, we don't want to keep you waiting." She said, Rin nearly groaning as Kagome winked.   
  
"My queen, it is fine. She looks terrific in this already, and the prince would like to give her an outfit as a gift for her." She explained, Rin looking like she was being rewarded for nothing she had done. The queen and king were at awe. "is that so? Is there anything else you need?" The queen asked worriedly, Kagome shaking her head again. "We have organised everything, there is no need to worry. We'll take care of her, I guarantee that. If it is okay with you and your princess, is it okay if she would stay with us for a couple of months to get used to the place and people? Then she may have a free choice to marry him, or not.."   
  
She said, the queen nodding an approval as she turned to Rin with the king. "Rin, is that okay with you dear?" They asked, Rin nodding shyly, as she twiddled with her fingers. "I-it's okay with me, Kagome-sa- Kagome." She stumbled on her words and blushed even more, as Kagome clapped her hands together with an excitement in her eyes. "Alright, are we set to go? It's a short ride and we'll be there in fifteen minutes." Kagome said, Rin nodding as her mother encouraged her to walk forward.   
  
Kagome took her hand and lead her a further away from her parents in an open area, as Kirara transformed again. Rin gulped, but Kagome just smiled. "Give her a pat, she doesn't bite." She said, Rin gently patting her as Kirara purred contently in showing her affections towards the princess. Rin giggled softly, Kagome smiling to the king and queen. Bowing deeply once, she climbed aboard Kirara, and helped Rin climb on in front of her.   
  
"Okay, all set? Don't worry I'll make sure you won't fall off." Kagome said, Rin nodding as Kagome hooked an arm around Rin's waist to secure her. Rin smiled and waved at her parents as Kagome called for Kirara to set off, and they were off. The king and queen watched with awe, as ring giggled with a thrilling feeling. This was quite fun, and she loved how high they went. Kagome smiled as she knew Rin was enjoying this. Kagome could see that Rin was very delicate yet strong, and Rin was very beautiful. Just wait till you meet her, Sesh.  
  
***  
  
A/N: So what ya think? Kinda short, but I had to stop there coz it kinda looked like a good place to stop. Hope you liked this, Please review!!! I'll answer reviews in each chapter, and updates will be I think once a week? Maybe Saturdays okay? Thanks!   
  
* ~ Taeyu ~ * 


End file.
